


Katara's Time

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Time [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Next Generation, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: It had been a long time since Katara had thought about the ancient fortuneteller that she and her husband had met nearly a century ago. But she had never forgotten the words Aunt Wu had said:"You will have your third great-grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep."Katara reflects on her life as she lives out her last moments.





	Katara's Time

**Author's Note:**

> All of Aunt Wu's other predictions came true so why not this one? Also I have been desperate for a fanfic about this but as far as I'm aware none exist so I have to write it myself. Any ways I hope you like it and don't forget to comment and leave kudos (please)

It had been a long time since Katara had thought about the ancient fortuneteller that she and her husband had met nearly a century ago. But she had never forgotten the words Aunt Wu had said; 

_You will have your third great-grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep. ___

____

At fourteen she hadn't given these words much thought but now at the age of one-hundred it was all she could think about. 

She was the last of her friends to go. Her brother had been the first. It had been a warriors death like he had always wanted, protecting Republic City from its first invasion that had become a common occurrence to Katara over years. She didn't think she could survive the pain that his death had brought her, until she experienced it four more times. 

Next was her husband. After saving the world, building a city and raising their three children it was easy to forget that the avatar wasn't invincible, especially since he'd brought up Bumi and lived to tell the tale. But although scars fade they never truly go away including ones forever scorched into his back that she healed herself. _It's better this way _he told her as injuries that no child should ever have obtained finally caught up to his health. He died happily knowing that this time he was leaving the world in time of peace instead of a war. It had been over thirty years since his death yet she missed him more with everyday. Often she would find herself looking at the new avatar, smiling to herself when she recognised her late husband inside her.__

____

____

Toph was too stubborn to die. She fought to the last agonising breathe but eventually the calling of the spirits was too much for even her and she passed away slowly, her two daughters by her side with family feuds long forgotten. At her funeral Katara was finally allowed to tell her niece the secret shed kept hidden for nearly sixty years. 

Last to leave was The Fire Lord himself. At ninety-eight he had been the last person alive during the one hundred year war, besides herself.  Except for herself there was now no one left to tell the story of their adventures first hand. They were now officially part of history. She could still remember the day he invaded her village. It was impossible to think back then that somehow this man would become one of her greatest friends. The two had spent a lot of time together in their later years, both needing friendship after the deaths of their spouses. It difficult to imagine life without The Fire Lord but she knew that Izumi would do him proud.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"It's a girl!" Katara cried happily as she birthed her eldest grandchild's youngest daughter. Jinora smiled an exhausted but joyous smile as she was passed life she helped create.  Kai wrapped his arms gently around his wife while their other two children Pema II and Gyatso peered curiously at their new baby sister. 

Suddenly the small room became crowded with people as everyone that Katara had grown to call family entered. Her son and his wife rushed towards their daughter with loving open arms, frantically checking that both she and her baby were alright. Tenzin placed a comforting hand on Kai's shoulder having finally forgiving him getting his daughter pregnant at eighteen making his son-in-law glow with acceptance. Ikki, Meelo and Rohan came next with the latter’s boyfriend, their tattoos shining brightly against their skin. They gave her encouraging looks before moving aside to let their honorary older sister see. Korra bended the elements in a small ring around the baby's head making her eyes widen in awe. Asami laughed gently at her wife's antics  whilst their son Hiroshi stood unimpressed besides them. Suyin and her children entered next having officially become part of the family. They lovingly presented their cousin with a showering of gifts and Sokka II looked confused from Opal's arms at the sight of another baby. Kya tried unsuccessfully to coax Lin inside who stubbornly stood outside with Mako and Wu who despite having two children of their own where still terrified at the sight of babies. 

Katara sat down with a sigh as the healing chamber became too crowed, not that she'd have it any other way. She knew she could never tire of seeing the way a family comes together at the birth of a baby.   
   
"What you gonna call her?" Hiroshi asked from where he was standing next to Pema II making the young girl blush.

Jinora shared a look with her husband before turning to look bashfully at her grandmother. 

"Katara." She said hopefully. 

At her age Katara thought she was too old to be shocked but at these words she found her eyes widen. But at her granddaughter's regretful look her eyes eyes softened into a smile. 

"I'm honoured." She said suddenly feeling a great weight had passed through her. 

"Are you alright Mum?" Bumi said coming over to her. "Maybe you should lie down." 

She rolled her eyes. 

"I've been delivering babies since I was twelve years old, it's going to take more than that to tire me out." 

Despite her words she retired to her room thinking of the adventure known as her life. It hadn't been easy and their where parts she'd rather forget but hearing the cry of the newest member of family made everything worth it. 

 She went to sleep to the sound of her families' cries of joy and Aunt Wu's prophecy. 

She awoke to welcoming tone of her husbands voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Character Headcanons:  
> Korra and Asami adopted an orphan from the fire nation and called him Hiroshi after Asami's father. He's eight.  
> Wu and Mako adopted twins from the Earth Kingdom and named them San and Naoki after Mako's parents. They're six.  
> Suyin is Sokka's daughter. Bolin and Opal have a baby called Sokka.  
> Jinora had Pema II when she was eighteen (Tenzin was not impressed). Her and Kai got married soon after and two years later had Gyatso, named after Aangs mentor. Pema is seven and has huge crush on Hiroshi. Gyatso is five and he likes to hang out with the twins.


End file.
